A Collection of Stories (NaruHina)
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: A collection of Stories involving my ultimate favourite pairing. Mainly one shots that could be two to three shots depending. NaruHina pairing only! Some stories may and will contain mature themes. Stories will be a pic n mix from AU to Naruto world so all sorts really. Updates will be now and then but left on going.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- Hello and welcome to another new release of mine! This will be a collection of stories mainly one shots, and maybe a couple of two shot, three shot's in here as well. One thing for sure is that these stories are strictly NaruHina and will be left on going to be updated as and when I can.**

 **If you have an idea and want to request me to write it then feel free to message me. The story must be a short story and involve Naruto x Hinata only. I will not write same sex scenes, Harems, or underage scenes involving sex. The requests doesn't need to have smut either if you want the story not to have it in that's fine. Just remember to message me and not to leave it on reviews please!**

 **To guests if you wish for a request then you need to have an account on fan fiction which, is very easy to do and I encourage you to join up.**

 **You don't need to be a writer to have one!**

 **Disclaimer :- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **Naruto X Hinata**

 **Caught In The Act!**

 **Rated M**

An indigo haired girl was sitting down on a backless wooden stool with her back against the wall reading a magazine, she was focused on one of the many articles that caught her interest. Hinata was currently working at her part time job in a local video/DVD rental store owned by her boss, Jiraiya. The store was quite big considering it is a small mom and pop store. This was her first month working in the store so far. It was quite calming for her to be honest, even though working as a shop assistant didn't really help her with her shyness.

She still blushed and stuttered, opting to just smile and nod rather than talking with the many customers due to her embarrassing stutter.

One of the regular customers had approached her holding four DVDs to rent out in his hands. Placing each of them down in a small pile upon the desk, the man bowed his head in greeting with a small but friendly smile that Hinata couldn't help herself to politely return. After putting down the magazine. She picked up the DVDs and immediately blushed a deep shade of red, noticing that each one was of adult themed in nature. Hinata nervously selected the correct DVDs to each title trying her hardest to remain professional throughout, as she placed the silver disks in each case then ringing up the final amount the man owed.

The man passed the correct amount of money over, still smiling and not really caring what she thought of him. Although amused at her severely pink tinted blush on both of her cheeks with the light smirk he had on his face. Hinata felt a fainting spell hit her, thankfully that her back was against the wall. She was able to maintain her composure. She placed the money into the till then handed the DVDs back to him, in the stores named carrier bag.

"T-They are d-due back at t-the end of the w-week, sir" Hinata calmly stated trying her hardest to suppress the stutter.

"Will do, thank you" The man replied as he happily left the shop.

Hinata let out a deep sigh of relief, as she looked up at the time. There was only another ten minutes left until the shop was closed. She would then have time to sort out the new stock down in the basement. This was a task that Jiraiya had asked her if she could do after her hours. Hinata didn't really mind the extra work, her boss was a good and kind man, even if he was a bit perverted. He was friendly and easy to talk to and he had a grandson named Naruto who he had introduced her to.

His grandson Naruto was also quite nice like his grandfather, friendly and handsome but with an unhealthy obsession with Ramen.

Hinata had to admit that Naruto was extremely good looking. He was tall, around 6 ft 6ins, with tanned bronze skin and golden blonde hair that was long and spiky, his deep blue eyes reminded her of the deepest blue oceans. He had these three distinct lines on each of his cheeks that made him more unique. She always found herself blushing severely whenever he spoke to her.

That just made her feel even more self-conscious.

Deep in thought, she quickly checked to make sure that there weren't any more customers present in the shop. She made her way towards the door locking it then turning the small open sign over to closed.

Hinata stretched, wearing her oversized sweater that she always preferred, it hid her figure well. Hinata was extremely shy about her figure and hiding it would help her remain in the background where she preferred. She took this job to become more confident, this was her attempt to conquer her shyness and nerves. Maybe then, she would find someone who would like her for herself. Hinata did have a crush on someone already but was doubtful he would look at her in the same way given her flaws.

The bluenette descended to the basement, after making sure the shop was securely locked up. The long steep staircase took her down to the darkened basement room filled with shelves upon shelves that contained many cardboard boxes of all shapes and sizes that contained stocks that was both, old and new.

There was a small television set that rest upon a large desk with a DVD player and a list of titles that had just been released. The task she agreed to was to go through the new delivery boxes: sorting through the new titles, numbering the disks with their new stock number, and checking for any faulty disks before the disks hit the shelves.

So far each of the many titles she had looked at were mainly action, thriller, horror and children titles.

Hinata grabbed a soda from the small mini fridge, as she calmly sat down on the chair riffling through the desk drawers for the marker pen. With it in hand, she looked down at the two large boxes she had to go through. This part was usually done by Jiraiya and sometimes Naruto would, if he was home early from his own job. Currently, Jiraiya was away on a romantic weekend with his long-term girlfriend Tsunade Senju so she was given the job to go over the new stock this time.

Hinata took a small sip of her drink and setting it down on the floor next to her. She carefully picked up a pair of scissors and cut through the sticky tape on top of the box then opened it gingerly. Hinata nearly fainted as she looked at the DVDs that was currently looking straight back at her. All of them were adult titles showing woman that was topless or completely stark naked with racy and suggestive themes and titles on each one.

Hinata didn't know where to look as she gleaned over each DVD, her eyes widening even more as she sort through the titles.

Hinata swallowed nervously, as she placed a small pile of adult themed DVDs on the desk. She checked each disk meticulously for any scratches and returning them back to their original casing. Hinata wasn't innocent to the subject of sex, she just hadn't experienced any intimacy yet. She never kissed a guy before. She was either always too shy to approach anyone from the opposite sex or too scared of being rejected by them.

But little did the she knew, she was currently being watched and this had all been a deliberate set up.

Naruto Uzumaki was Jiraiya's only grandson. He had notice the shy Hinata, from way back at the local college when he was hanging out with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. There was something about her that always drew Naruto to her. He found her interesting and her demure attitude unbearably cute. The way she blushed that deep pink made his heart race. He always thought her attempts at conversation was just too adorable. He wanted to see more of her and managed to get his best friend in on his plans.

Sasuke also knew Hinata Hyuga, but from his girlfriend Sakura Haruno who was Hinata's friend. Sakura had mentioned to Sasuke that Hinata was looking for a part time job. Jiraiya at the time was also looking to hire someone to help lighten up his load of work to spend more time with his girlfriend. As the saying went it's not what you know but who you know; the end result was Jiraiya hired Hinata as the assistant for the DVD store.

Jiraiya knew about this girl, he heard the endless teasing from Sasuke about Naruto's cold feet to get together with her. He decided to help his grandson out, coming up with a plan that would be a perfect way to get them together. This also happened to be the perfect story for one of his upcoming novels he was writing in his spare time. Naruto was curious but didn't know how to react. He decided to go with it and just let whatever would happen, happen.

The blonde had made sure that the DVDs containing most of the new adult movies were inside and just watched on curiously to see her reaction.

Hinata felt extremely hot mainly due to her embarrassment. She was glad that it was only herself down here. She had to admit she was growing quite curious about the provocative selection of DVDs on the desk. The young Hyuga silently wondered what they would be like to watch and turned on the TV. Feeling a bit warm from the close vicinity of the TV, she suddenly pulled off her oversized sweater. She was wearing her purple tank top underneath. Folding her sweater up neatly and then placing it down on the other chair beside her, she moved her chair up to be close enough to put the DVD in but further enough to still watch.

Hidden blue eyes widened at what was revealed to him. Naruto had thought the blushing beauty would be chubby, something that he didn't really mind at all. He was unprepared at what he was seeing. She had the most perfect curves he had ever seen in his life. Her breasts were not just huge but they was just magnificent. He didn't realise the little trickle of drool sliding down the side of his mouth, which he quickly licked up and wetted his lips in anticipation. Her perfectly large and perky breasts were barely being contained within a black bra due to the straps that he could see underneath the purple tank top. He could also make out the soft creamy skin that tempted him to touch. She was still wearing her form fitting jeans that was clearly showing the shape of her hips and long delicious legs.

Her jeans were the treasure chest that holds her hidden treasures.

Hinata glanced at each title cover and picked out one that had a deep red colour to it with a beautiful dark-haired lady who sat fully exposed and was pleasuring herself. The title written in an overly fancy text read "Caught in the act" in bold black letters across the top. Hinata licked her suddenly dry lips nervously as she opened the case carefully taking the disc carefully between her fingers, she then placed it onto the opened DVD drive and then pressed the button as it closed and registered the disk. A few seconds passed, the DVD drive whirled to life indicating it was ready to start playing. Her heart raced, was she doing the right thing?

What would her small group of friends think? What would Naruto think? Her cute blonde crush who always tried to talk to her, even though she fainted many times in front of him? Why? She knew she had no chance with him anyway, and that made her heart contract somewhat painfully.

Her attention was now drawn to the selection screen which, she immediately pressed the play option. She then watched wide eyed as the same woman on the front cover had soon appeared, walking into a dimly lit room then immediately beginning to undress herself. Soft alluring music was being played in the background, as the woman was now completely nude. Her long smooth legs settled down daintily upon a wicker chair. Hinata blushed bright red seeing the woman's intimate places being fully exposed, as she began to touch herself intimately. Hinata's cheeks was now burning, her breathe caught up in her throat and let out a tiny little whimper.

Hinata watched transfixed with a tinge of red on her cheeks to how the woman caressed herself with her hands. The women's slender long fingers trailed up along her slender frame and groped her own breasts, soft sensual pants of breath along followed by a long quiet moan could be heard escaping the woman's parted red lips. The moans grew louder as soon as her other hand brushed against her glistening wet sex.

Hinata had never tried that on herself, her feeling of embarrassment and insecurity had stopped her back at home. She always heard her small group of girlfriends shared their mind-blowing orgasms and experiments in discovering what makes their bodies hot. She had never even attempted to explore herself intimately in that way at all. She was completely innocent to such explorations. Watching the way, this woman moved her fingers in between her wet folds. Her skilled fingers stroking within herself and noticing the way her thighs shook with pleasure, it made Hinata's own body burn with desire.

Hinata could feel her panties growing moist as a sweet ache began to grow in between her thighs. She knew she was growing extremely aroused but tried her hardest to ignore it. Even though, she was subconsciously rubbing her thighs together as her own nipples began to harden at the scene in front of her.

The woman was now on the brink of climax as her fingers stroked her clit furiously. She was screaming her release as her body shuddered violently to her orgasm. Then a guy happened to come into the room as he had been watching throughout, even though the woman herself seemed to know that from the beginning as they kissed each other deeply and sloppily. Their hands roamed everywhere on each other with soft moans and groans coming from the television.

Hinata was feeling more and more aroused, as she watched this scene unfold. Her hand trailed up her sides, tentatively almost experimentally squeezed her tit softly like the woman she's watching. It felt good. She rubbed her thighs together more furiously, her hand becoming bolder. Biting her lower lip, she looked around the room making sure she was alone. A light blush still dusted upon her cheeks as she slowly unbuttoned her jeans then letting them pool at her feet revealing her matching panties and wide hips with slender toned legs.

Naruto noticed that she was slowly getting aroused. He had to admit he was surprised she had chosen that DVD that was so apt for his situation. When he saw her stood up and watched as her jeans fell to the floor revealing her large hips and shapely toned long legs he tried to regain his breath. She was stunning. Why did she hide herself like that?

To Naruto she was far more beautiful than her friends, even Sasuke would be surprised at the treasures that the girl had kept well hidden from curious eyes. To the drooling blonde who was trying so hard to remain hidden where he was, she was perfection itself. It was a pleasant surprise to him at what she had kept hidden. It made him realise that he had to make sure he made her his. A glint of determination flashed through his eyes, it was going to be this very night. He was curious as what she was going to do. His growing erection was painfully begging to be released as he pulled down the zipper to his jeans letting his cock spring forth from its restraints.

Hinata had now sat back down her legs slightly parted revealing her purple panties that showed a patch of wetness through the silky material. Naruto who had the most perfect view tried his hardest not to groan as he was stroking his hardened cock at the delicious sight before him. He watched as her hand ran down her curvy body reaching ever closer to her parted thighs. Naruto swallowed as he watched on with wide eyes, her fingers rubbed gently upon the outline of her sex. It was clearly visible how drenched she was through her now almost see-through panties.

Her lilac coloured eyes was closed in pleasure, and her breath became hitched. Finally she began releasing a low soft moan that came out her parted lips. He wondered who she would be thinking of and hoping that she wouldn't call out his name, as it would make his heart hurt. Sasuke had told him that she had recently spoke about someone that she had a crush on but refused to provide her friends with any details in fear they would tell him.

He hoped that he never knew although he was curious, he wanted to make this shy but extremely sexy girl his. Although he had crushes and had briefly dated girls in the past. He never felt like this before. This girl was different. He knew for a while she was the one he wanted. He just hoped that he had a chance with her. Even though what his grandfather planned was a bit too much. Nonetheless, he was enjoying seeing this shy beauty relishing in her pleasure as he stroked himself softly watching her.

Hinata felt a jolt of electricity. Her delicate light fingers brushed accidentally against her small protruding clit. It made her shiver with excitement, the pleasurable sensation making her head fall back as she moaned out in pleasure at the wonderful sensations she was now experiencing. Her fingers once again touched her clit that made her moan louder as her fingers became more vigourous.

"Ohhh...t-that...ahh" Hinata moaned softly as she glanced her eyes towards the television screen.

She was now seeing that the woman was lying down on the bed and the man now had his head between her legs, his tongue doing the most amazing things to her wet womanhood.

Wanting to feel more she pushed her panties to oneside revealing a small tuft of indigo curls to the pair hidden blue eyes that couldn't get enough of what he was seeing. He watched dazed as her fingers slipped into her folds and explored her soft looking insides that revealed light pink flesh which glistened with her wet juices. This made his mouth go dry.

He wanted so badly to do to her what the male actor was acting out in the scene on the TV screen. His head would be between her legs and Hinata's moaning became louder. He could see her thighs shaking like crazy. He watched dazed and amazed as her hips began to subconsciously move against her own fingers finding an erotic rhythm to the moans coming from the porn that was currently now playing. Naruto could see that Hinata was now fully immersed in the actual show. He just had to be a bit more patient.

Hinata felt her whole body turning aflame. She realised that she was moving her hips in time with the act that was being performed on the television. The lady was now on all fours with the man knelt behind her thrusting his cock so deeply inside her. It made the shy girl who was watching it craved the same thing so badly. She even wished it was her in that scene, she swapped with the woman and her crush swapped with the man. Just the very thought made the feeling she was experiencing intensify.

"O-Oh...K-Kami..."Hinata moaned loudly hearing the woman on the TV moaning just as loud. But hers was not as loud as her own lust filled sobs. Naruto was at breaking point seeing her beautiful body and naughty sounds in display was too much she was far hotter than any porn film.

"Ohhhhh...y-yes...nnnnn..Ahhhhhh" Hinata moaned loudly as her juices squirted all over her fingers and splashing softly on to the TV screen. Her whole body trembled violently.

"Fuck that was too hot. ...she's a squirter?!" Naruto whispered in awe of what he had just witnessed.

Hinata collapsed softly on the chair as the scene she had been watching had just finished as another act came into view. Hinata panted breathlessly and her body was tingling all over, but she still felt that she wanted more and bit her lip in frustration a tiny whimper escaping her as she tried to recover her senses.

Naruto however, was extremely aroused and had enough of being hidden in the shadows as he began to come out of hiding without being noticed. Hinata was now watching the new scene, where there was a kissing scene involving a loved up couple getting hot and heavy with each other. He slowly put his painfully hardened manhood back into his pants.

Hinata could feel the sticky wetness from her release feeling her flushed cheeks feeling hotter from the indescribable feelings she had felt.

"Whats this!?" A familiar voice called out behind her.

Hinata froze in fear and in shock as soon as she heard the voice. Her whole face must be on fire now, being completely exposed in her underwear and obviously watching a porn DVD. She nervously glanced over her shoulder seeing the familiar features of her crush Naruto, who was staring back at her with widened deep blue eyes with a barely subdued mirth in his eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun!?" Hinata gasped suddenly feeling lightheaded.

Naruto could clearly see her shock and embarrassment at being caught red handed, even though he had been in there the entire time. He noticed her eyes flicker as though she was going to collapse that prompted him with an excuse to get up close and personal with her. He quickly took full advantage of the situation. Hinata felt humiliated, as she noticed the blonde wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. She felt a spark of electricity go through her as soon as he touched her soft sensitive skin. Her body shuddered at the contact and Naruto had noticed it immediately. His mirth grew to a full-blown smirk.

He looked at her severely flushed face, a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Hinata's glazed over lilac eyes looked smokily back at him, not knowing what else she can do, she had been caught half naked in his grandfather's basement how can she face him ever again?

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto's deep voice vibrated against her quietly and it transferred to make her heart quicken as he lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Hinata parted her lips instinctively giving him complete access to her mouth and tongue and Naruto completely dominated. His hot tongue caressed her own as she moaned hard into his mouth, Naruto's fingertips softly circled over her curves delighting at the slight shiver her body was responding to him. He deepened the kiss as his hand instantly groped one of her breasts enjoying the sounds she was making and immediately feeling her hardened nipple against his bigger palm. He pulled the bra cup down revealing her large creamy breast with the most desirable pinkish nipple he had never seen. He immediately pinched the enticing little nub and elicited a soft gasp into his mouth.

 _'Wow...she is so sensitive'_ Naruto thought to himself.

The room was filled with moans from the television but both Naruto and Hinata had their eyes on each other. Breaking from the kiss he could sense her about to collapse and immediately held her closer to him. Naruto then pulled her over to the back of the room that was divided by shelves and a few stands that hid from view a large old couch.

He sat down in the chair she was on and pulled her on top of him enjoying her half naked body straddling him. He immediately set to work at removing her purple tank top, and then unclasping the clip from her black bra. He watched as her straps glided from off her shoulders and down her upper arms revealing both of her large breasts that bounced with freedom from its constraints. Hinata was feeling her body grow hot again everywhere his fingers touched produced a scorching heat that seemed to burn her body, making her yearn for him. This gorgeous blonde Adonis beneath her.

"N-Naruto-kun...p-please" Hinata breathlessly panted.

The blonde looked up seeing her lust filled gaze upon his own, his hard cock throbbed wanting so much to be deep inside her. She tried to pull the shirt that he was wearing off him. He grinned at her and assisted her to take off his shirt. Hinata pressed herself softly against his skin, her tits pressing softly against his warm chest. Hinata's grinded against him, gazing at him pleadingly. Her wanton wants painted plainly on her face. Naruto responded by pushing the DVDs off the table and lay her face up on the table. He quickly got on top of her devouring her lips with his, as his hands quickly got hold of her intimate centre. He groaned feeling the heat of her sex with his fingers and the sound of her wetness when he plunged his finger into her tight hole.

"Shit... you're tight, Hinata-chan!" Naruto groaned.

He could see her eyes rolled back in pleasure at the feel of his finger plundering inside her. His slow movements of pushing in and pulling out nearly made her lose all reality. Her hips began respond wanting him to reach deeper inside of her. Naruto wanted to do so much more and was finally at breaking point himself. He removed his jeans quickly pulling down his boxers revealing his hardened cock which he quickly aligned at her entrance. He felt her wet juices around his fingers as he removed it sucking the juices from his finger with his mouth, loving the sweet taste of the dripping nectar she produced.

"You ready, baby?" Naruto groaned grinding his cock in between her soaking wet folds, loving the feeling of her shuddering body with each teasing thrust of his hips.

 _'Fuck! She is so responsive!'_ Naruto thought while looking at her. Seeing the gorgeous vision beneath him nearly caused him to explode his own climax at the delectable site.

Hinata was on her back, her long indigo hair was spread out on the cushion. It looked like dark silk that glistened with the dim lighting of the room. Her flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes looking up at him was extremely arousing. She was panting breathlessly beneath him. Her trembling thighs were now spread wide. She was fully opening herself up to him and completely willing for him to continue. Her soft eyes made eye contact with her soon to be lover and with a shy nod, Naruto leaned over and kissed her deeply. He aligned himself ready and thrust his hips forward plunging his cock deeply within her.

He felt her virgin barrier shatter into pieces that made him groan knowing he was fully embedded deep within her wet, soft vice.

Hinata moaned into the kiss barely feeling the slight discomfort from her virginity being taken. Naruto himself never moved. He was now fully sheathed inside her tight, wet, heat. It felt incredible to him. She felt so hot and so incredibly wet that her inner silky walls fluttered around his cock gripping him tightly in between. He thought he was in paradise as she slowly bucked her hips making him see stars.

"Shit!..Hinata-chan, you feel so fucking good" Naruto moaned softly by her ear feeling her clench even tighter around him. From hearing his words within her ear, making him curse even more than before.

Naruto just couldn't help it and he couldn't wait any longer. He bucked softly into her. His eyes remained on Hinata, beneath him as he saw her moan loudly in pleasure. It took his breath away at how good she looked under him and holding him in her velvet grasp. Her arms snaked its way around his neck pulling his head down towards hers, claiming his lips. She wanted to continue the passionate kisses, loving how his tongue sought hers and twirled and caressed around each other. Both of them swallowed each others moans, to absorbed in each others bodies as they joined together intensely.

Their tongues danced in a fiery passion, twirling and swirling around each other in a sensual caress. Hinata couldn't believe what was going on. Her whole body was loving everything he was doing, feeling his hand grab one of her breasts then squeezing it gently within his large hand. It felt incredible and was nothing like when she touched them herself. She moaned loudly feeling her sensitive nipple being tweaked by his fingertips.

To the blonde, as soon as he had pinched her hardened nipple, he felt her silky walls once again clenched around his member tightly, causing him to groan loud in pleasure.

"Ohh...N-Naruto-Kun...you...ahhh...feel...so...goood" Hinata moaned

"Fuck. ...you...too!" Naruto panted.

Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist keeping himself embedded within her as he laid down on the floor. Hinata was now on top of him her face flushed at the position.

"Move your hips baby...do what you want" Naruto whispered encouraging her to move.

Hinata began to roll her hips feeling him stiffen underneath as he groaned at her subtle movements. This gave her courage to continue seeing his face contort in pleasure turning her on even more. She began moving slowly feeling his cock reach even more deeply inside her hitting her pussy at a completely different angle.

"Ohhh...G-God!" Hinata moaned loudly as she began to move her hips faster and harder.

Naruto watched as her large breasts bounced in front of him. He was enjoying the spectacular view of the shy girl he had feelings for lose herself upon his lap. He took pleasure also knowing that he was the first and only person to be able to see this side of her.

"Hinata-chan...you...are...way...too...sexy" Naruto groaned.

He wanted her to lose control as he pushed her off much to her confusion and protest. He kissed her deeply to reassure her, still stroking his rock-hard cock. He quickly maneuvered her onto her hands and knees, getting behind her delectable buttocks that was such an arousing sight to take in. He quickly positioned himself ready and suddenly without warning, re-entered inside her causing him to moan at her constant tightness that seemed to swallow more of him inside of her.

"M-More...p-please" Hinata begged trying to move her hips back against his but he held her firmly in position.

Naruto chuckled as he soon began to move, thrusting himself deeper and faster into her warm tightness. Both was moaning and groaning in complete pleasure. Naruto snaked his hand in between her legs and began to rub her puffy clit causing Hinata to buckle under him as she screamed his name loudly.

"I...I...I'm going...t-to...cuuum" Hinata moaned

"Cum...for...me, Hinata-chan" Naruto moaned out with each hard thrust of his hips knowing he wasn't going to last much longer himself.

She just felt too good around him. She was completely amazing to him.

He felt her inner walls quiver against his grinding cock. Her walls then gripped him tightly in a velvety vice grip that took his entire breath away. A tidal wave of love juices exploded within her tight channel coating his cock completely. Her sensual release dripped out of her tight pussy walls to the sofa beneath her. Her knees were shaking violently as she screamed out her orgasm whilst Naruto kept thrusting his hips biting his lip due to never feeling like this before in his life.

Within seconds he couldn't hold out no longer, the way her fluttering wet walls felt around his sensitive cock was immense and he exploded his release deep inside her. A loud groan escaped his lips as he gripped her hips and his seed shot out of his tip, coating her tight channel with his love. A few sluggish thrusts from his hips as he pulled his semi-hardness out of her puffy slit.

Breathless he watched her collapse, as he followed suite by collapsing on top of her. Both panting breathlessly from the intimate act they had just shared.

Naruto recovered first removing his body from on top of her. He himself looking on in awe, seeing their mixed juices leaking out of her tight opening. Hinata was still panting breathlessly beneath him. Her face was flushed from her orgasm. Her body still trembling from the very pleasurable experience.

Naruto turned to the breathless beauty over to her front looking at her with a smile that held nothing but warmth.

"Will You go out with me Hinata-chan?"

"Y-You...l-like...m-me!?" Hinata stuttered in shock

"Of course I do Hinata-chan!? Why do you think I keep trying to talk to you? I think your amazing and adorably cute please say you will?" Naruto whined softly.

Hinata began to cry. This worried him greatly until he heard her reply.

"Y-Yes...i-i. ...l-love you t-too N-Naruto-kun" Hinata announced with a happy smile.

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement as he hugged her tightly. Kissing her cheek and enjoying the continuous shivers from her body.

"Do you think we could go for round two Hime-chan?" Naruto whispered feeling his cock grow hard once again.

"Y-Yes" Hinata whispered back feeling his hot cock regaining its firmness against her stomach.

Both smiled their hearts beating fast as they indulged themselves in each other, both happy even though she was in fact caught in the act...

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- This short story was written a couple of years ago, I have quite a few stories that are stored on my computer and tablet that I just had to go over each of them and try to finish them or amend them. Hopefully each of the short stories I have written will be posted up as and when I get around to finishing them.**

 **Again this will be a collection of short stories, not all of them will be lemons, some will be limes and some will just be romantic in a sense. The pairing though is strictly NaruHina though! So if you are a member and have a short story one shot idea that you would like to see written then feel free to pm me, please do not leave your ideas on reviews.**

 **To the guests you need to be a member to message me privately.**

 **This is the first story to the series in will update now and again so no set timing on updates. A big thank you to my beta Shinokaze who will also be looking over my new story Shinobi passions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Hi guys thank you for your reviews to my previous story and here is another I hope you enjoy :-)**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **NaruHina...**

 **~~ A Boyfriends Plan Of Conquering Her Shyness~~**

 **(Rated M for a reason!)**

The village of Konoha, currently at night and darkness had set in. The dim glow coming from different houses bathed the village as the inhabitants got ready for sleep.

Inside of an apartment towards the edge of the town, the room was in complete darkness except for the bedroom that had multiple silence seals all around. It created a soundproof barrier, so no sound could come out to disturb the surrounding neighbours. A large king size bed was moving up and down with the springs of the mattress. Along with the springs of the bed, the sound of loud pants and breathless moans permeated through the lightless room.

"-Nnnn...Ahhh...mmm...Ohhh"

A curvy figure of a blue haired girl was currently face up, on her back with her hands and feet bound to the bedpost, spread eagled. The lean naked figure of a blonde man was kneeling between her legs, marveling at his work in front of him. His hands caressing her body skillfully running his hands over her favourite spots to get her to react with her cute soft moans even unconsciously. Her skin was amazingly soft, a sign of her high stature within Konoha. She was a contradiction to him, he held her smaller hands in his palm and his thumb caressing in small circles against the back of her hands. These hands which were responsible for so much death and pain felt delicate even fragile.

His eyes ran up her almost frail arms that belied the strength that it held. His view rested on her round large tits that was heaving up and down. He couldn't wait to have that pink tip against his tongue and had her squirm under him. Her soft breathing hitched, and her body squirmed as she came back to consciousness.

Lilac coloured eyes fluttered open looking up demurely up to him, a soft question in her eyes wondering why he stopped. He grinned back reassuringly and licked his suddenly parched lips at the look she gave him, which drove him wild. He stroked his twitching cock, making sure it was within sight of her. Her tongue was barely visible as it flicked quickly licking her lips, a flash of hunger glinted in her eyes. It doesn't fit her usual shy demeanor but somehow enhanced her allure. His breathe got caught in his throat and his hardened flesh twitched almost unconsciously. It was begging to be reunited within her dripping, warm virtue. Aligning his purple engorged tip that was leaking his own essence he stared at the slightly turned face that was pleading with deep-pink and flushed cheeks.

Pale lilac eyes changed completely to ones glistened with unshed tears that held fear deep within them as they stared back into his own deep blue lust filled eyes. Her body was trembling with either embarrassment or excitement. He was no longer sure. It delighted him that this night was finally here, and he could not wait for what is to come.

The feel of her juices against his sensitive tip made him tremble in excitement to what he was determined to do. He had been patient, too patient in fact. A promise was a promise and he was going to make sure that both of them would enjoy this night he had planned for so hard.

"N-No...d-don't.."

Ignoring her as he pushed slowly into her hot wet entrance biting his lip from how hot and tight she was gripping him. He could feel his large member parting her tight supple flesh slowly filling her tight cavern bit by bit. A breathless moan escaped from her as her body trembled with every inch he slid inside. He stopped looking down at her with a worried expression, but he felt her squeezed him, massaging his cock with her velvety folds which took substantial effort to hold in as he whimpered out a suffering groan, reassuring him to move in further.

"P-Please...n-no...n-not...there...don't...p-put... it... in... anymore" she whimpered

A slight grin and a glint of deviousness flashed through his eyes, seeing how adorable his terribly shy and nervous girlfriend looked. She was driving him over the edge as he continued to push until he was fully sheathed in her wet warmth. His fingers flicked her protruding bundle of nerves making her jolt. He felt her smooth walls clamped around him suddenly, but lingered a lot longer than he expected.

"Ahhh...n-no...t-take...i-it..out..N-Naruto...kun" Hinata moaned loudly, but she was holding her boyfriend's length firmly, daring him to pull out now.

Naruto chuckled softly at how cute she was. His tall frame leaning over her as his chiseled, bare chest touched her sweaty skin. He intended to lick right behind her ear where he knew would made her squirm more, but she turned her head toward him. Their eyes met and everything else fell away as if in a trance their lips met slowly. His tongue pressed softly against her closed lips asking for permission. Hinata opened her lips, her tongue pressed forcefully back, her small delicate tongue licking the inside his mouth and basking in her small victory. Relinquishing her lips, Naruto kissed her shoulder relishing the unique softness of her skin. His hot breath brushed up gently up her neck and his tongue touched the outer shell of her ear causing her to shiver.

"I can't even if it is my beloved Hinata-Hime saying it. Just this once, I'm not going to listen to you" He whispered seductively as he pumped his full length in and out of her forcefully.

"AHHhhh"

Hinata glanced up dazed, her eyes trying not to roll back to the back of her head as she felt his full length empty and fill her repeatedly. Her legs trying to wrap around her blonde lover's waist, wanting to feel more of him inside her and needing to feel as much of him against her as she could, but she could not get the right leverage to break the silk linen around her ankles. She struggled, and her cheeks flushed crimson in embarrassment due to the failed attempts. His light touches from his fingers and lips triggered tiny tingles rippled through her body. Her heart was beating hard, giving up for now, enjoying the attention she was getting as she remembered earlier in the days, events that got her into this situation.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Earlier in the day...**

Hinata had been slightly nervous this morning she had found out from Naruto that they had a week off and wanted to do something together, so he had invited her to lunch at his place and to stay with him for the entire week. Hinata was happy but a feeling of delightfulness and apprehension coursed through her. She promised to spend the week with him due to his continued persistence and assurance that she would get his whole undivided attention.

She decided to wear her new white dress that she brought when she went shopping with Ino. The dress came to just above her knees and fitted her body comfortably. Placing a mauve shrug over the dress due to the chilly winds. She glanced at the clock and noticed the time was fast approaching. Grabbing her bag, she checked herself in the mirror satisfied that her appearance was acceptable.

Her father was currently away on official clan business in Taki no Kuni to secure a trade route for Konoha. Hanabi tagged along on this trip, to learn the responsibilities of a clan head. Hinata had gracefully stepped down as a heiress to pursue her relationship with Naruto. Her father looked almost relieved when Hinata asked to step down, so she could help Naruto reinstate the Uzumaki clan within Konoha. Hanabi was relentless during the week leading up, teasing her about the week Hinata and Naruto would spend together, knowing the full extent of their relationship. Ever since she stepped down as heiress, her relationship with her little sister improved drastically. They were for the first time acted like sisters since their mom had passed and Hanabi had become her closest confidante.

"Who could have thought how not having a constant struggle to decide who would be the rightful heiress could release so much tension between us?" Hinata thought sarcastically as she ventured towards Naruto's apartment.

This was all Naruto's fault, he nurtured this devious and impish side out of her and that's her story and sticking with it. Passing by the various stalls while maintaining the Hyuga stoic façade, she greeted the various vendors that was brought about by her clan with a graceful smile and a nod.

Climbing the familiar stairs to the apartment complex she nervously knocked on the door. Within minutes the door opened with Naruto smiling down tenderly at her.

"Hello, Hinata-Hime come in"

Naruto stepped aside and Hinata stepped inside his apartment. Naruto took her bag and placed it in the lounge. The smell of something nice was coming from the kitchen. Hinata saw the small dinner table beautifully presented set for just the two of them. Naruto guided her towards the table all she could do was smile in awe at what he had prepared for her.

"Dinner will be served shortly boss!" one of Naruto's clones said from his kitchen.

"Ok good job!" Naruto beamed.

Hinata and Naruto sat at the table as two large dishes containing chicken ramen was served by the clone along with something to drink. Hinata could feel her heart beating loudly as she smiled at her boyfriend as they both began to eat the meal in front of them.

They talked and laughed in the relaxed atmosphere between them as they finished their meal. Naruto had the clones take the dirty dishes away to clean up as he ushered Hinata to the sofa to finish their drinks. Both of them sat together casually, she was snuggling against him, his hand idly rubbing her back as they continue to chat until they finished their drinks.

Hinata felt a drowsy spell hit her and had trouble keeping her eyes open. Her eye lids became so heavy she could not keep them awake. Naruto's low, calming voice soothed her as she slipped into darkness as she cuddled closer against his warmth.

Naruto watched and grinned widely as his girlfriend finally fell asleep due to the little mixture he directed his clone to put into her drink worked like a charm. He made sure to ask for the whole week off from Kakashi, who is Hokage now. How the village was not in complete disarray considering his reputation of being lazy and a flake was beyond him. However, that would be thoughts for another time. Now he had an unconscious girlfriend to entertain, picking her up gingerly, he smiled softly as he carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

Naruto glanced at his sleeping girlfriend who he laid her face up on his bed. Taking a deep breath, he walked over towards his closet and grabbed their playbag which contained items they used when things get frisky.

Hinata felt slightly lethargic her eyes felt slightly heavy she tried to remember what had happened, realising she was talking to her Naruto. She fluttered her eyes open and felt her boyfriend's wondering hands over her lithe body and she unwittingly was moaning and writhing under his rough touches. The darkness signaled that it was now evening. She wondered how long she was asleep for, so she tried to move but then noticing that her arms and legs were tied to the bed posts.

She tried to wiggle her arms free and tried to struggle upon the bed. Instead, she alerted the person who was caressing her that she was awake. She looked up with shock and confusion in her eyes towards her boyfriend whose lingering, skilled fingers were doing delicious things to her body which made it difficult for her to concentrate on anything.

"N-Naruto kun...w-what's going on!?" Hinata asked.

Naruto just grinned and leaned forward kissing her lingeringly to reassure everything was planned. A silent exchange went between them, she instantly understood what was about to happen. Her eyes morphed to one of concern and fear and an evil glint flashed in her love's eyes, which made her whole body trembled in anticipation.

"Hime...I took some precautions so that we can enjoy ourselves. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I know you will run away if I don't do this and a promise is a promise!" Naruto stated gently, his large callous hand felt so good wandering all over her as she closed her eyes barely listening to what he was saying.

Hinata became stunned speechless as she realised that they were in his bedroom, on his bed, tied up, with only her bra and panties on her body in display for his viewing pleasure. Her shyness was always a huge factor that he loved to break, and this time like every time, Naruto came prepared.

Hinata felt the mattress shift as Naruto stood up to remove his orange sweat pants and threw them across the room. Hinata couldn't help but take in his well-toned chest and abs that was perfectly sculpted in every way. Hinata felt her mouth get dry and couldn't help but licked her dry lips as she stared transfixed as his hardened manhood came into full view.

Naruto watched his beloved princess intently. He couldn't contain his growing excitement at capturing her and preventing her to escape. He wanted nothing more than to learn more about each other intimately. He wanted to see her squirm, to hear her scream and to bring her to the edge of ecstasy and then to jump together with her.

No matter how many times, it always made him nervous. When he removed her dress he still couldn't get over the way her body looked. She had such a flat and well-toned stomach; her hips were large but well-rounded and firm. He then noticed her purple bra that held each of her large D cup breasts that made him swallow nervously at the sight that hid the reddish-brown nipple that he loved to taste. Her long slender legs went on forever, even though she was shorter than him, was perfectly in form and toned. Her skin was soft and taut that feels heavenly against his fingertips. Naruto was in awe at how beautiful she was, he still wondered why she hid her body from view under her baggy jacket for all those years back.

Now she was tied up, arms above her head. Her large breasts still hidden within the confines of her bra, along with the matching purple panties that hid her pussy from his view. Naruto felt his heart beat faster ignoring the deep chuckles of laughter from the nine-tail kitsune who knew very well what his container was thinking but zoned out to give him privacy for now, at least.

Hinata became extremely nervous as Naruto sauntered slowly towards her his eyes contained a hunger that excited her.

"N-No...t-take of these restraints…off...N-Naruto..k-kun." Hinata silently pleaded in a soft but timid voice while maintaining her role.

"I'm not taking them off, Hime" Naruto answered her seductively

He was now in his black boxers crawling on to the bed beside her taking in her wonderful scent of lavender and vanilla. His lips revealed a slight devioius grin. He hovered over her, his face up against hers their lips just barely inches apart from each other's.

"I...I..d-don't want t-this.." Hinata whimpered softly as she struggled

"You promised Hime...you promised that we would spend this week together to work on your intimate issues. You are not getting away from me…" He growled softly against her cheeks.

Naruto claimed her lips with his, licking her bottom lip that was instantly parted allowing him access to her inner mouth. Her heart was beating loudly feeling his tongue slide slowly inside her mouth seeking her own which she pressed up against his pushing back against his tongue. Their tongues were wrapped and dueling for dominance over the other. Their kiss was passionate and desperate, neither want to be the first to break it.

Hinata closed her eyes enjoying the relentless kissing they shared. Her legs and arms were struggling, desperate, no longer to get away but to hold on and get closer to her lover. Her body grew hot from within, her blood was aflame from feeling his light touches upon her skin with his rough callous hands and it emboldened her and her shyness slowly dissipated.

Naruto loved the feel of her skin that was so soft up against his, the feeling of her soft lips against his own. He removed his tongue from hers, loving the look of her glazed lilac eyes staring into his. He moved his hand down towards her inner thighs. Loving the slight tremble her body was giving, especially when he reached his desired destination.

"Ah...Nnn...Ahhhh" Hinata moaned

Naruto felt his loins stir up like a storm from hearing the beautiful sound escaped her kissable lips. He twitched the little nub right above her lower parted lips and elicited more of the music that he was playing with her body.

Hinata tried her best to close her soft creamy thighs around his hand to trap him right where she wanted it. She gave Naruto a hooded look that was both a beg and a promise, a beg for him to free the restraints and a promise of what to come. Her breathless moans floated across the room as he run his fingers very gingerly across her puffy nether lips. Naruto responded with a soft teasing kiss, his hot touch against her cool soft skin sent jolts of electricity up and down her spine making her body burn like a thousand suns. She felt her inner core pulsated with a warm heat from within, causing a soft ache to develop and her sweet nectar slowly leaked out.

A faint hook of his fingertips into her womanhood made her jump from the contact as though he was fire. His fingers remained where they were slowly rubbing small circles with his fingertips pressed against her inner wall. She couldn't help the soft erotic sounds that had escaped her parted lips. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, knowing that the man in front of her that she has loved since they were young could hear the noises she was making.

"Mmmmm...Ahhh..Nn" Her moans were cut off by Naruto's own lips.

He had claimed hers once more, their tongues danced in a fiery passion. He could feel her body become more relaxed due to his relentless touches. He could feel her panties growing damp against his fingers. Causing him to reluctantly withdraw them keeping her preoccupied with his kisses while he removed the rest of her clothing.

Within minutes her bra and panties were gone from her body. Naruto withdrew from the kiss leaving a breathlessly panting Hinata, dazed and completely bare to his view. His eyes took in every single part of her. She was truly beautiful; her dainty little nose scrunched up at him whenever he admired at her like this. She looked away immediately, trying to hide her blush.

Naruto just grinned broadly and replaced his fingers at her entrance and lightly stroke her feminine folds that was becoming increasingly wet with each touch. He slipped his fingertips in between her wet folds stroking between them softly pumping in and out of her. He felt her petite body convulsed under his fingers. She arched her back trying to get more of his fiery touches. Especially he had his hot, wet lips encompassed upon her ripen and exposed red nipples.

"Nn…Nngh..Ahhn..." Hinata moaned loudly.

He sucked her hardened nipple watching as his Hime arched her back to the sensations of his tongue upon her hard cherry tip. His fingers busily exploring her soaking wet pussy lips as it began to drool on his palm. His fingers found her protruding clit. His fingers found her protruding clit. He gingerly flicked it lightly with his hard nail causing her thighs to quake and her body to tremble below him.

"Mmm..Ahmm..hn"

Naruto smirked still sucking her nipple enjoying the myriad of sensations he was giving his beloved Hime. Hinata was lost in the many feelings she was experiencing. Her heartbeat was beating loudly in her eardrums. She could feel the blondes hot tongue twirling wildly around her areola then sucking upon her sensitive bud. She can't help but surrender herself to his skilled mouth. He knew her body better than her sometimes. She clamped softly around her beloved's fingertips, feeling him adding another finger along with his other two fingers. She can barely focus on anything. She can only respond and moan out her delight and pleasure. Her body was becoming more flushed, she no longer cared whether it was from wontoness or embarrassment. She wanted, no, needed him inside her.

She couldn't help the soft, erotic noises that escaped her lips at everything he was doing to her body. She looked away demurely and her arms were trying to come down to cover her body, but she couldn't because of the restraints. Her body was at a boiling point due to the many delightful things he was doing that made her hot and bothered. His fingers found the cluster of nerves in her pussy that caused her to clamp down hard on his fingers and her body trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"AHHH...AHHH..AHHHH..Yessssssss" Hinata cried out.

Naruto released her nipple from his mouth a pop sound could be heard upon release. He looked upon her flushed face with such loving eyes as he watched her lose herself to his advances, Knowing that her clit was sensitive he began to rotate in a circular motion pressing his two wet fingers upon the tantalizing hard bud. He watched in complete awe as his Hime began to shudder. Her hips bucked against his administrations making his cock twitch in anticipation wanting to be inside her delicious depths.

"AHHH..N-No...D-Don...AHHH"

Naruto fingers stopped moving in between her thighs that she wasn't trying too hard to close. He slowly traced around her soft parting flowers. Hinata looked up with a wonton look of need, wanting his fingers back inside her. His fingers parted her nether lips and took a good look at her most delicate flower that was glistening with her juices. Her light pink flesh peeked out and her nectar was soaking his fingers wet like an overflowing tap.

"You are beautiful, Hime.." Naruto groaned out softly.

Removing his finger and bringing it up to his lips to suck his finger and tasting her sweet nectar that was so sweet, He had to taste more of her unique blend. Gripping her hips and holding her in place. Naruto began to dip down toward her dripping virtue. Hinata's face burned even hotter seeing her love's face getting closer to her most intimate treasure.

"W-Wai...S-Sto...S-Stop...Nnn...N-naruto..,d-don...Nnn..Ahh"

Ignoring her panting pleads, he drove his tongue right into her weeping centre. He licked up and down her entrance, soaking the flowing nectar all on his tongue lapping up the delightful taste of his beautiful lavender. Her lustful moans drove him on as he explored her insides fully. Gulping down her flowing juices like a man dying from thirst, he circled her tight gushing hole that was twitching like a mini-earthquake and drove his hot wet appendage deeper inside. Hinata threw her head back and her bounded hands tried to pull against their restraints hoping to hold her boyfriend's head down to drown him in her wetness.

"Ahhh..,Ohhh..Nnnn.,"

The sounds of chains clanking against metal, the sounds of springs on the mattress, along with sounds of her moans that filled the room with his sounds of sucking and slurping resonated throughout the enclosed space. Naruto pressed his tongue hard up against her tight hole and flicked upwards forcefully against her clit. Hinata arched her back again upwards, she gasped sharply at the strength of his soft appendage lashed at her sensitive nub. Naruto immediately jammed his two fingers back to fill up her tight caverns again. Her breathing patterns and her moans indicated that his Hime is at the precipice. He quickly added a third finger and twisted his fingers inside of her.

"Oooh...Kami...S-Stop...AHHHH"

Naruto kept up his advances upon and pumped his fingers hard in and out of her. He felt her inner walls massaged softly around his fingers. Hinata was long gone trying to pretend. It was all too much for her to take in. The pooling building in the bottom of her tummy was slowly bubbling up about to explode. She tried desperately to free herself from her restraints but they held her arms in place above her head firmly. Her thighs were shaking violently as she felt her orgasm was approaching rapidly.

"N-Na...Nnnn..M-More...Nnn..Ah..Ah..Ah."

Naruto knew she needed one tiny little push for her to relax. He sucked her clit lightly and gave it a playful nibble the juicy bud with his teeth causing her to explode. Her loud scream of ecstasy filled the room as her juice gushed out of her violently convulsing body.

Hinata was panting heavily her mind was completely blank a vision of white clouded her eyes. Her shuddering body had released. She finally had her first orgasm… for the night. Naruto sat up grinning with a wide toothy grin her juice still dripping down from his lips. Hinata gave him a soft hooded look, the innocent demeanor she had earlier completely gone. Even while tied up, she knew exactly what would do to turn him on completely. His deep blue eyes flickered red his arousal was at its peak he could feel his restraints crumbling away. He needed be inside her.

Naruto quickly uncuffed her and immediately flipped her over stunning Hinata from his swiftness. She bit her lower lips and swayed her bottom enticingly for her boyfriend. Naruto stared hungrily at her well-rounded bottom that was large and firm. His eyes trailed down towards the soft stream of liquid that was flowing down from her open pussy lips down the side of her legs from her recent orgasm.

He unconsciously licked her lips remembering her taste and squeezed her soft ass subconsciously.

"Naruto-kuun?" Hinata pouted and moaned softly, a soft whine escaped her lips as she tried to grind back towards his hard cock, with one of her hands petting her wet pussy.

Naruto kept quiet not answering her, letting her grind and rotate her soft ass against his impossibly-hard, clothed cock trying her hardest to make him to take control. He couldn't help but take in everything before him. He licked his suddenly dry lips, still tasting her orgasm. He reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. Exposing his harden, hot length to the slightly cool room air. He felt Hinata's soft, wet hand immediately grasped his cock and stroking it and making it wet. He felt her guiding him towards her dripping snatch, lining it up, then thrusting backward. A soft groan followed by a hard grasp escaped his lips as he was joined with his girlfriends.

"Hi-hinata-chan"

Naruto was kneeling rigid with his eyes closed and was enjoying the welcomed soft velvet grip of Hinata's walls gripping his hot length. No matter, how many times he was inside her, he always marveled at no matter how hot his cock felt it always felt hotter being gripped by his Hinata. He felt her soft walls slowly convulsing and massaging his hard girth as she grinds back against him. He shuddered softly as she clamped down especially hard and pulled on him to knock him out of his trance.

Hinata glared back towards Naruto. She clamped and gripped his hard cock almost painfully for him and broke into a smile as she saw her boyfriend glaring angrily back at her. She saw her boyfriend raised his hand up and brought down hard onto her left ass cheek. She let out a long guttural moan and rewarded him by letting up on her grip of his cock.

"N-Naruto..Kun" Hinata panted lightly

Naruto looked and saw her deep pink cheeks her lilac pupilless eyes with unshed tears glistening. He could see the pain but also the excitement in her eyes that she held deep within. His fingertips dug deep into her fleshy bottom and started slamming in and out of her in quick short thrusts. Her tightness remained as she clamped around his hardened flesh as he moved with the rhythm she had set. Naruto bit his lower lip trying to stifle his moan that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Ah...ughnn...wah..Ahh"

Naruto pushed on slowly until he felt himself completely sheathed within Hinata's soft velvet grip. He leaned forward pressing his hard toned chest up to her soft petite back his face only centimeters from her ear. His breath teased her ears, while her eyes looked into his. His fingers traced up her narrow waist and cupper her tits, squeezing them softly. He felt Hinata pressed back harder against him and rotated her hips with him inside her.

"I love how tightly you are gripping me, Hime" He whispered seductively as he started to pull out and building up a faster pace.

"AHHHhh..mmm" Hinata's moans thundered around the room as she captured his lips in a fierce, open mouth kiss.

Naruto was thrusting in hard until he was completely in and pulled out until only his tip is inside her. The deep, hard, and methodical thrusts sent tingles up Hinata's spine. She shivered lightly and squeezed his cock with her inner walls every time he was embedded within her. Biting her lower lip, she clenched tightly around him, trying to keep him inside her if she can.

"Hi-hinata Hime.." Naruto gasped out softly.

Hinata felt her heart pulsed faster as soon as he uttered her name. Her hips subconsciously built up a faster pace pushing her bottom further back onto his hard cock. Naruto responded by picking her up from behind the knee and lifted her up onto his lap and sat back down on to the edge of the bed. Withdrawing his hips back and thrusted his cock upward deeper inside her causing both of them to moan louder.

"Ahh...s-so..d-deep!" Hinata moaned

She felt him reached a deeper angle within her womb with each thrust making her moan louder with each push of his hips. His hand reached over, pressing two fingers hard against the little cluster of nerves right above where they were joined. He held it between his fingers and rotating and pulling on it in a circular motion making his Hime bouncing up and down his hard cock more earnestly.

"Nnn..you like that huh my Hime? You love it when I tease your slutty little clit, making you moan so very loud. "

"Ohhh...Ahhh…. yessssss"

Naruto smirked triumphantly. He knew he can reduce his shy, sexy Hime into a quivering mess of pleasure. He could feel her insides clench his cock tightly, it was no longer the conscious massage of a lover that knew his weakness, but it was the quaking, clenching walls of building towards their unioned release., He just couldn't get enough of her. He turned her head to capture her lips again in a deep kiss, her tongue no longer trying to gain dominance. It now conveyed her love and need of him to be together with him for as long as they can be together. His hands travelled together grasping each of her magnificent breasts that was bouncing with each thrust.

Hinata was becoming unhinged, each thrust he gave was better than the last. His hands grasped each of her breasts tweaking and punching her hard nipples causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Shit Hime...Nnn..you are so hot"

Hinata could hear their wet skins slapping against each other. The sounds of their sexes making naughty sounds along with each of their loud moans filled the room. Naruto could feel that they were both close to the edge. He felt one of her arms wrapping around the back of his neck, helding him in place. Her nails were digging into his back, enough to feel pain but not enough for it to break flesh. She was riding him hard and fast, meeting him thrust for counterthrust. Naruto grabbed a fistful of her blue hair and pulled her towards him claiming her soft tender lips. Their tongues twirling around each other's like a desperate dance.

Hinata angled herself just right on to his cock, hitting a certain spot she loved as she screamed a moan into his kiss causing the blonde to widen his eyes loving the sound of that particular moan. Hinata's fingernails dug deeper into him, and...Pop!

Hinata felt the familiar warmth of her lover gone. She was dazed and confused. The sudden emptiness from within her was completely unwelcomed. She looked up and saw a grinning Naruto standing in front of her with the hard cock that she so wanted waving right in front of her. She reached for it, but felt Naruto swatted her hands away. She looked up meeting the mischievous twinkling blue eyes of her blond love.

"Beg me, Hime." He demanded

"W-What!?" Hinata questioned, trying to reach for his cock again, just for it to be swatted away again.

"Beg me, I want you to beg me for my hard cock deep inside your hot pussy, Hime"

Hinata blushed furiously. No matter how many times they got to this point, her shy demeaner always come out. He had brought her to close to the precipice just for him to dangle it in front of her to hear her beg again.

"Oh...Kami...P-Please...N-Naruto...kun...I want you so bad"

"You want my what... Hime?"

"Please...N-Naruto..I miss y-your..hard...c-cock..deep inside me now!"

"Good girl"

Naruto grabbed on to her outer thighs, bringing her closer to the edge of the bed and nestled himself back between her legs to thrust hard and deep within her. He embedded his full length deep inside her with a single thrust.

With renewed vigor, Naruto thrusted deeper and harder into her. He felt her ankles locked around his waist like a belt and her finger nails digging deep into his back, drawing blood. Deep, lingering, and fiery kisses full of unbridled lust and passion was repeated between them. Hinata rolled her hips up towards his powerful downwards thrusts causing Naruto to groan with approval. They could both feel their imminent releases fast approaching.

"Shit…Hime you are so fucking tight. I'mmmm gonna cummmm"

"M-Me...ah..too...ah...ah..t-together… T-together!"

Naruto shifted downward angling his thrusts towards his Hime's sweet spot. She was clenched impossibly tight around him, ready to milk him dry. Their loud symphony of moans, gasps, and groans built up towards their climaxes, pushing them both right over the edge. Naruto thrusted deep and hard, riding out their orgasm, feeling his Hime's tight vaginal walls convulsed around him repeatedly, until he collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were in a lust filled daze coming down from such an intense orgasm or Hinata's case, multiple. Hinata panted breathlessly feeling her whole body weak to what she had just experienced. Her fingers absentmindedly running through her boyfriend's hair. Naruto recovered quicker due to Kurama inside him, his eyes gazed at his dark haired Hime. He gathered her up into his arms, wrapping her in a deep hug. He nuzzled her tits and nibbled on it softly.

After he heard her breathe evened out, and his own pants subdued. He felt his Hime gently massaging his still hard cock inside of her. A big foxy grin broke on to his face. Hinata's soft eyes met his enthusiastic twinkle.

"You ready for the next session, my Hime?"

Hinata sighed softly and shook her head but couldn't hide the grin that matched his. "Already!?"

"Oh come on Hinata-Hime, I'm good to go again and I know you are too."

Hinata giggled at her blonde lover. She did have to admit she had a long way to go for her to shake her shyness.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi thanks for the reviews to my collection of NaruHina One shots, also a big thank you to my beta Shinokaze who also changed this old story of mine around with a fresh new perspective. Yes the last story and this one were what I had posted up a while ago but took it down. So i hope you have enjoyed so far there will be more coming as well as a request from NarHina that I will work on soon.**

 **Updates to my stories at the moment will be as and when. I am currently helping to decorate and to also sort out my own room so writing has been slow from me and I'm still working on chapters. Shinobi passions chapter is with my beta So will be updated soon. The others will soon be updated but not yet.**

 **Till next chapter x**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:- Hello to everyone that has been following my stories, also a big thank you to those that have still reviewed asking for updates and to those that took time out to message me. Well I know I have been absent most of this year and I truly wish to apologise to you all for not updating.

I have had a lot go on privately this past year, since October 2018. My grandmother was diagnosed with Alzimers that shocked my family as it was hidden well. Then my father has been ill with water infections and also suffering with lymphedema in his legs. Then in April my mother was rushed to hospital with a suspected enlarged heart and scarring of the lungs. She was allowed home but now has oxygen.

it has been very emotional for me as, I myself have health problems and have also been diagnosed with Agoraphobia. So as you can imagine I have had no time or energy to write chapters out to my on going stories. I haven't been away from fan fiction though. I have been following and favouriting other stories on here and catching up on some fantastic stories by some amazing authors on here.

The stories has helped me keep my motivation going as well as my determination to continue my novice writing hobby. I am also trying to boost my imagination and of course ideas to my stories that i plan to do. Now that I am slowly getting back to normal and my family issues are currently being taken care of, I hope to come back to my writing and continuing my stories.

I am planning a couple of one shots to my most popular story here on fan fiction the lustful maid. The one shots will be added to the story so please look forward to that it will be sometime in the new year.

So...due to the on going stories I currently have I have decided to put up a pole for you to vote on.

Which two of my stories would you like to see me continue with the most?

Hard Love

In A Demon's Possession

Hot For Teacher

Shinobi Passions

You are allowed two votes on the stories ýou want to see continued with.

I promise I will not be abandoning ANY of my stories, neither will I be putting them up for adoption. This pole is for me to see which stories you my readers wish to see continued with the most. Once I know the results I will get on focusing on those specific stories first. This is my first ever pole guys so I would prefer voting via pole and not on reviews as they will not be counted.

Thank you for your patience with me and I look forward to continuing my stories and writing in 2020 so I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi to all again thank you to those that voted on the poll it has now closed.**

 **The two stories I will be concentrating on is**

 **Shinobi Passions & Hard Love**

 **I will be working on these two and will update sometime next month.**

 **Thank you again and all my other two stories will be updated at a later date x**


End file.
